Tomo's Wish
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Tomo Takino's heart ache begins with a not-so-subtle jab by her best friend Yomi. Takino will have to sort out a lot of new feelings.
1. Act 1 Koyomi's Wisecrack

Tomo's Wish-Act 1 Koyomi's Wisecrack

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

The girls had a somewhat wonderful evening. They went to Karaoke where there were three surprises. Osaka was able to get a better singing score...than she did on her tests. Sakaki blew everybody away with her singing (and was bashful about it). Yomi...she bew everybody away with her singing...which required ear plugs. Kimura showing up was an unneeded surprise. They managed to catch the train back to Chiyo's house, which was a mansion. Her parents didn't mind at all if Chiyo had a sleep over with her friends. in fact, Chiyo's bedroom was very large. However...Chiyo decided to use the spare bedroom. It was a lot more reasonable...and nobody would have had to step over each other if they needed to do anything. The spare also had a large flat-screen television. Mihama's parents did, however, put on a parental block so nobody could sneak dirty movies, and late night cable. That was not a problem for Tomo, as this was a time for the classics...well the American Classics, that weren't blocked.

"We can watch A Christmas Story," Osaka suggested, "or that Christmas Vacation film."

"I say we watch a Christmas Story!" Tomo suggested.

"I haven't seen it before," Yomi said.

"I have," Kagura said, "it's the funniest thing _ever_ on Earth!"

Sakaki sat there silent. She was more concerned about cute things and not the movie. That is, she is looking at Chiyo's posters for some very cute manga. She really loved the Fruits Basket posters, as well as the Full Metal Panic posters. She also had her host's stuffed Bunta-kun in her arms clutched. Chiyo decided it'd been the perfect time to bring the snacks to the party. Her parents were just getting ready to turn in for the night. Their bedroom was clear across the grounds, but they asked her to try to keep the noise to a minimum. Once she returned with the snacks, the movie started.

"Oh wow, this takes place in the forties!" Yomi exclaimed.

"That's right," Kagura said smiling, "I'll let you figure out the rest."

"Wait...why is the old man swearing like that?" Yomi asked.

"Haven't your father try to battle the family car, the furnace, or hits his finger with a hammer?" Kagura returned.

"That's a good point..." Yomi then continued.

"Hey the good part's coming up!" Osaka hushed.

"There's way too many good parts," Yomi said.

She was right, there was a lot of laughter. They did enjoy their snacks, which consisted of milk-flavored Pocky, some small cakes, and some tea...and so on. After the movie, Yomi wiped a tear from her eye. She never laughed so much. Sakaki, fell asleep. Most likely she spent too much time looking at the Kisa poster, she couldn't concentrate on the movie. Though, she'll get a Kisa plush tiger toy from a UFO catcher some day. Osaka fell asleep on Kagura's chest. Though by accident. Tomo was watching an American television station's morning news cast.

"Wow...they don't adopt the metric system?" Yomi cracked.

"Hey they tried damn it," Tomo defended (she did pay some sort of attention in History). "They just weren't used to it in the seventies!"

"Hey, sorry," Yomi said, giving up playfully, "I'm surprised you'd even pay attention in history."

"Don't forget, my granddad visited America back in the 70's," Tomo warned.

"If you keep becoming a wildcat, you're not going to get a boyfriend," Yomi then said...changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"You're too much of a wildcat..."

"So I'm energetic!"

"Right, your last resort is if _I _actually agree to date you," Yomi cracked.

Takino turned off the television, and placed the remote control on the table. She then cleaned up the snacks wrappers and went to dispose of them. She ran into Chiyo's mom, and bowed. She was back into the bedroom after disposing of trash, and she then quietly took the tea service to the kitchen. The matriarch had helped quietly. Once everything was cleaned up, Yomi was asleep. Tomo didn't want to seem like an ill-mannered guest. She decided to lie down on her futon. However...Yomi's wisecrack was decided to haunt her. Tomo had a little trouble getting to sleep. The next morning, Tomo woke up and turned on the television. it was still set to that American television station, though, it now was prime time. She changed it again to a local channel for the morning news. Sakaki woke up. She was quiet, and soft-spoken.

"Good morning," Sakaki said softly, "did you sleep well?"

"No," Tomo admitted, "it's a wonder I even slept as long as I did."

"Is there anything bothering you?" Sakaki asked.

"I don't know why Yomi's wisecrack got to me..." Tomo grumbled.

"What did she say?"

"Basically, if _I _was a last resort, she'd date me..."

"Oh my...it's happening..." Sakaki said, a bit troubled.

"Don't tell, the seeds of doubt?" Tomo tried to joke.

"That's exactly what it is," her taller friend said.

Tomo didn't really believe that. After all, why lose sleep over something somebody said? To Takino, it seemed like it was a very bad joke that Yomi made. To Sakaki, it was something more serious than that. She decided to keep her views to herself. After all, it's a lot easier to bandage a cat bite, than it was to bandaged a ruined friendship. Yomi then woke up, and made her way to the bathroom. Tomo waited, since that'd been a bit rude. Once Yomi did her morning ritual (which included weighing herself) the day then began.

"Morning," Yomi said stretching out, "you look like hell, Tomo."

"Yeah, I had trouble getting sleep," she stated. "It looks like Mr. Sandman missed his appointment."

"The bathroom's free if you need it," Yomi said evenly.

"Alright...I'll be back in a bit!"

Yomi saw Tomo go to the bathroom. She couldn't tell if her wildcat friend was faking it. Either way, she realized things can't have been good. Osaka and Kagura woke up. The Kansai air head blushed as she realized _where _she slept. Kagura wasn't too bothered. The last one to wake up was Chiyo. She had a quite restful sleep. Tomo returned, and told Chiyo she cleaned up after everybody went to bed. She was so grateful. Tomo still didn't realize that things were setting up for her eventual emotional fall. She needed time to think. Yomi...getting to her...ha! That was quite laughable. Later on that day...since it was Christmas Eve, Tomo remembered she had to get home.

"Hey," Tomo said, "could we hang out tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh that's right," Chiyo said, "my family is getting the Christmas party set up!"

"Is it an adult thing?" Yomi asked.

"It's actually for our family," Chiyo answered.

"Hey, what are you guys doing with your family?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, we're going to open some presents, have dinner, and watch Soccer untill we fall asleep!" Tomo chimed.

"That sounds like an American Thanksgiving dinner," Chiyo's father said.

"Though...I would say the American soaps are a lot more boring than the Japanese ones..." Tomo remarked

Yomi held her temples. She was quite annoyed that Tomo would bring up something like that. She was more so annoyed when he agreed with her. He did have friends in America. After, they went to the train station. Chiyo then showed them out. She couldn't come along, but she was happy they could come. Tomo attempted to put that wisecrack behind her. It was quite hard. Her life-long friend planted that seed. In Tomo's mind, it meant one of two things: Either screw off, I won't date you, if you're the last woman on earth; or I really want to date you, but you're not listening. That was something she couldn't ignore. Once home...Tomo plopped down on her bed. She placed her phone on her night stand. She was beyond tired. With her family, peace and quiet is something that was _rare _to come by.

"OH YEAH! I JUST WON HE LOTTERY THIS MORNING!" Mr. Takino bellowed.

"For the love of..." Tomo grumbled. "Dad I love you, but you're too loud."

"Hey there, kiddo," her father said bursting into her bedroom, with the same wildcat energy he's passed to his daughter, "how was Chiyo's sleepover?"

"It was very fun," Tomo then perked up. "We at sweets, watched movies, and went to karaoke before then!"

"Oh my...if I know Koyomi's mother...she's inherited her tone-deafness..." he said holding his temples.

"That's not the kind of thing you want to say..." Tomo said. She too knew the truth, but she at least told Yomi to her face.

"Right! I just won 20,000 yen in the lottery this morning!" he said smiling.

"Great! Now you can give mom her present!"

"This is a surprise," he said smiling.

"Shouldn't you be at work though?"

"Right! I will go pick up your mom's present, and I will be right back at six!" he announced. "Oh, your brother will be home until late."

That gave Tomo the out she needed. The rare moment of peace and quiet on in the Takino household. She loved her family, but sometimes, they were just too loud for her. She decided to shower, and get into a new pair of pajamas. Well, in her case, it was a low-cut green tank-top, and a pair of shorts that were form fitting...but not immodest. About twenty minutes later, she returned drying off. She was fully dressed, and she sat on the bed, and fell down. She just lay there, trying to figure out Yomi's signals. Were they mixed? They probably were. As for the message, it was quite direct.

"Yomi doesn't know what she's talking about," Tomo said drawing the blinds.

She then decided to go back to sleep. it was about 9:30 in the morning. Until, about five, she'd have some time to really think. Tomo couldn't exactly sleep again. She lay there thinking about what Yomi said. It didn't bother her much at first. She did openly question if Yomi were to date her, would it lead to something more. That was a scary thought for her...and a comical thought. She turned her radio on, and listened to pop music for most of the day. However, it was going to be a long week. It just was getting started.


	2. Act 2 The Day After Christmas

Tomo's Wish-Act 2 The Day After Christmas

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

It was two days after Yomi's crack went out. Tomo had tried in vain to ignore it. She decided to wholly ignore it...or at least try to anyway. She decided she was going to go visting Yomi. That is, she's had enough of her family for the day. She decided to call ahead...and see who could hang out. Chiyo couldn't, because she was with her mom. Osaka...she's become a night owl. She actually got lucky with Kagura. In fact, she was finishing her workouts. She agreed to meet Tomo at the convenience store. Tomo got her phone and her wallet. Her mom told her to call ahead if she knew she was going to be late. Tomo met Kagura at the convenience store store, and smiled.

"Hey there," Kagura said, "your family ruining your quiet?"

"It's always loud...even my dad snores loudly..." Tomo cracked.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"The cops thought somebody was sawing the back of the house."

"Man, he needs to be checked..."

"Anyway, how was your terrific Christmas!"

"It...was...AWESOME!"

"Did you get anything dumb...like a pair of woolen undies?" Tomo asked.

"Nope," Kagura answered, "I got some new games, a new treadmill, some new clothing...the usual."

"You're lucky," Tomo smiled. "My dad only gave me 500 yen of his lottery winnings a couple of days ago."

"I don't have anything to add to that..."

"It's okay!" Tomo cheered. "I got my allowance today, so I'm treating!"

"Wow, you have a lot of energy," Kagura said.

Tomo smiled as they went in. Kagura decided it was a day she and Tomo should splurge. They got to a bench, and ate pre-made lunch boxes. They sat and talked about what they've done on Christmas. Kagura laughed when she pictured Tomo on the couch passed out...with her pants undone for the sake of comfort. She then remembered that Tomo was a bit...quiet just a few days ago. She wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Oh that," Tomo smiled, "there was a crack that Yomi made about my romance life."

"What exactly _did _she say?" Kagura asked.

"Something about me being desperate to date her," she answered, "if I can't get a boyfriend."

"You know..." Kagura said, she now was suddenly serious, "I have a cousin who's in a same-sex relationship."

"Isn't he that sexy hunk on the baseball team?" Tomo grinned.

"That's him," she confirmed. "You be careful...he went through hell to find his true feelings."

"I don't exactly drive on the right side of the road," Tomo said...being clean, and defiant as ever. "Besides, I want to drive stick shift."

"You make the smallest things perverted..." Kagura said. "Still, I understand your feelings."

"Plus...I don't have that fan-girl crush on Yomi anyhow."

"You'd be surprised," Kagura said placing her trash in the bin.

"Are you going to do your training tonight?" Tomo asked.

"I'm taking a little time off," Kagura answered.

"How about we call Osaka and hang for the night?" Tomo asked.

"I'll have to pass," Kagura said. "Thanks for the lunch!"

Tomo bid her friend farewell. She decided to call ahead to Yomi. She got her voice mail...Yomi had left on a vacation. Tomo failed to ask her _where _she was going. In fact, right on Christmas, they left to Hokkaido at night. She went to the park, and decided to sit a while. She ran into Osaka who was staring dead into space. She decided to take a seat. Tomo nominally had used her brains when she saw Osaka do something out of the ordinary.

"Osaka...why are you staring at that squirrel?" Tomo asked.

"Oh," she said snapping out of her staring contest, and the bushy-tailed red squirrel ran, "I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, try me," Tomo ordered.

"I was thinking, the squirrels don't have to worry about finding a boyfriend," Osaka then said.

"Well...do you have something on your mind?" Tomo asked, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"I think we just make things too hard on ourselves you know," Osaka said, and her Kansai accent was ever clear.

"That is reasonable," Tomo returned evenly.

"It's a shame Yomi went on her trip though," Osaka said changing subjects.

"Right," She said, "I had no idea they were going on a trip...she probably failed to mention it."

Tomo left Osaka. She decided to walk around for a bit. She knew Sakaki was probably out downtown watching some cute movie. She also that little gray cat would not be that far behind. She came home, and decided to check up on her e-mails. Tomo grumbled. All she got was that spam. She logged out, and went to her bedroom. Tomo got that chill up her spine. Something wasn't quite right at all. Her father saw the look on her face, and he had his times where her was quite serious.

"What's the matter?" he asked sternly.

"I got that feeling something is going to happen," she answered. "I think I'm going to be that something."

"So, you're finally developing feelings for somebody?" he asked, half-joking.

"I think so," she returned half-sarcastically.

"Seriously, you're going to have to deal with that as best you can," he said turning serious. "You know your mom, and I, are here for you when you need us."

"Thanks dad," Tomo said hugging him, "now I believe you owe me a game of Fortune Street!"

"That's right...but I got dibs on the slime!"

"You're on!"

Tomo got her mind off of Yomi for a while. She and her dad decided to play Fortune Street...on a very hard board. As usual, Tomo bested him quite quickly. She couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen. Either way...she knew that things was going to go down quite hard. Her feelings started to change just a little. It was Kagura's warning not to discount anything that got to her. She decided to call Kagura to talk, girl-to-girl. This was something her father probably wouldn't comprehend. Kagura picked up he phone, when Tomo sent a text to her phone, that had the sad-face symbol.

"Okay...what's going on?" Kagura asked.

"I'm feeling like somebody's getting to me," Tomo returned.

"Just yesterday you didn't care..." Kagura realized.

"It's like...I want to hang with that person you know," Tomo started. "Though...for now it's just friendly."

"I think I figured out _who _you like...and _who _set in those feelings," she said, now solving 37 quite quickly.

"Okay smart woman," Tomo demanded, "who do you think I like?"

"Koyomi Mizuhara," Kagura answered very seriously, "is the one you like!"

"I don't like her any more than a friend!" she shot back.

"Whatever you say," Kagura said, "if you don't admit it now, it's going to fester."

"Like I said," Tomo said, "I prefer to drive stick."

"Whatever," Kagura said, "I have to go, my mom's calling for dinner."

Tomo ended the call. She mentally wondered if Kagura was huffing glue when she made that declaration. Yomi as the girl she liked, was something quite foreign to Takino. In fact, she only considered Yomi as a good friend. After all, they were friends since kindergarten! Also, they both were polar opposites. Tomo was apt to sleep in class, copy homework, and get yelled at by Yukari. Yomi was more apt to do her work the night before, stay awake in class, and keep off of Yukari's bad side. Tomo was a well-known wildcat idiot, while Yomi was very reserved. Tomo took most things very lightly...Yomi took most things very seriously. Tomo asked herself one important question: How can she be attracted to somebody that's the complete opposite of her?


	3. Act 3 The Ordeals of Tomo Takino

Tomo's Wish-Act 3 The Ordeals of Tomo Takino

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

New years had ended up ending...so did winter break. Tomo was quite floored when she heard _where _Yomi had gone. She had gone to Hokkaido. She was very upset, and jealous. The very next day...Tomo was on he way to school. She was fuming. Yomi could have _at least _told her exactly what was going on. Her mind was working on revenge. She also was fuming because Kagura decided to play a game of _J'accuse _against her. That is, the very insinuation she like Yomi put her off. In short, Tomo is what they call "playing on tilt". She's not of her right mind, or body, to do anything she wanted to do. In fact...she was going to have one of those days she wanted to forget. This day, ended up being their first day back to school.

"Hey, how did everybody's vacation go?" Yomi asked...with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Chiyo asked.

"Wait!" Tomo yelled in vain.

"I went to Hokkaido," Yomi said smiling.

'God, don't be such a stuck-up bitch!' Tomo mentally hissed, and glared.

"By the way," she then started, "have any of you been to Hokkaido."

"Uh...no," Tomo said sharply.

"I haven't been," Osaka answered.

"I've not been there either," Chiyo answered.

"Nope," Sakai said, "I'd like to visit one day."

Yomi then asked exactly who ridden on a plane. Chiyo was the only one who could answer. Tomo's emotions against Yomi went through two extremes: She was still not believing that she was in love with Yomi, and she was about to kill her on the same breath. Her day didn't get exactly better for wear. At the drinks machine...the machine ate her money. The milk tea drained out, but didn't produce a cup. Yomi spent 125 Yen to get the same. She fast found that there were two cups attached. Tomo didn't take it too well. Lunch time...that was the one time she wanted to take things back. Especially...since she decided to attack Yomi in the cafeteria...with her food still in hand. She did awake the witch Yukari. After Yukari's punishment, Tomo felt like she was in pure pain. Her feelings towards Yomi was a false anger. Once she was home...her mom read her the Riot Act on her behavior in school.

"Don't let it happen again!" her mom hissed.

"I-I understand," Tomo said scared.

"Get to your room," she ordered, "you need to cool off...honestly."

Tomo did exactly as ordered. She still was fuming over Yomi bragging on her trip. She turned on her radio to the easy listening station. She _just _needed something to calm her down. She also went to her desk, and actually did her homework without copying from anybody. That was how upset she was. Things just didn't go her way. Two hours later, she was somewhat calm. Though, she felt like something was quite missing. Did she make a crack on Yomi's backside...of course. Did she snitch on Yomi, only to have it backfire? That happened. Tomo then looked and she was quite sincere in one fact.

"Well...I know I tease Yomi about her weight sometimes...but she's not really fat..." Tomo said quite softly.

"Hey Kiddo, we need to talk!" her father said.

'Shit he found out,' she thought turning her radio off. "Come in, dad!"

"I heard you snapped at school today," he said.

"I actually deserved that one," Tomo admitted.

"Looks like Koyomi brought everybody back something," he said.

"She didn't even _tell _me she was going...I called her phone foolishly a couple of weeks ago."

"Don't be jealous...green only looks good on frogs."

"Maybe you're right," Tomo said.

"I _do _still have to punish you...then again, since Yukari took care of it..."

"Dad, can we say I'm grounded for two weeks?"

"Well...okay, we'll call it two weeks," he smiled. "Though I'm grounded with you..."

"Shit...I forgot about that..."

"However...we can get around that if you catch my drift..."

"I don't want you on the couch again."

He knew she was right. They agreed on two weeks and to call it a day. Still, Tomo was quite glad today was over. She needed some time to reset. She got a call from Kagura. She checked up on Tomo to see if she was alright. However, Tomo informed her she actually agreed to be grounded for two weeks. This was something that Kagura understood. There were times where it'd had been better to take the punishments. That time, however...Tomo's anger was quenched...but there was just a little bit of ember.

"You're still pissed she rubbed in that trip, are you?" Kagura asked.

"Not as much," Tomo said, "she's going to get hers...and it's going to be in the dumbest way possible."

"Yikes, I see why you chose to take two weeks."

"My mom would have given me a month..."

"True," she yielded, "I'm going to go, before my dad gets on my case for homework."

Tomo let her go, so she wouldn't be grounded by choice. About two weeks later, Osaka got a travel magazine. It was Yomi's trip that made her want to get away from home, even if it was for a day. It got interesting when Osaka got an idea. She reasoned they should go to the Magical Land theme park. Tomo was equally pleased. That is, she saw Yomi's childish glee, and decided to call her out on it. However...Yomi knew exactly how to play it off. She also knew that it was going to be a push.

"Well, you're way too happy...like let's say a grade-school kid?" Tomo teased.

"You really are getting on my nerves," Yomi sighed. "You definitely are mistaken."

"That's funny," Tomo said, "you were as happy as an anime school girl!"

"Whatever...anyway, it sounds like a good trip to take," she returned.

Tomo just turned her back. She internally was burning. She knew that Yomi was a master at handling her. The very next day...Tomo received a phone call from Yomi. She couldn't even _be _there. She got sick from being out too long. She also got quite a bit tired. Tomo was surprised, but didn't know the reason. She did decide she was going to have fun with the rest. At the part, she _knew _Yomi was sick. She decided to get her back (as to her advantage, it wasn't known how Yomi got sick in the first place.

"Hey Chiyo...I need you to do something for me," Tomo requested.

"What...is it?" Chiyo asked, quite unsure.

"Yomi told me she was sick..." she started.

"She slept naked?!" she asked shocked. "What's her number?!"

"I'll dial it for you," Tomo said flatly. She definitely acted disinterested, until her turn came up.

Of course, once Chiyo took the phone she scaled Yomi for sleeping _naked! _Yomi was surprised, and pissed at the same time. She figured Tomo was up to it. She couldn't really scold her...especially since Tomo was on the tea-cup ride having a good time. A bit later, they went on the roller coaster. The same one pictured in the brochure that Osaka had shown earlier in the week. After that adventure, they were on their way home. Kagura knew...she couldn't exactly use her phone. It was forbidden. Tomo set her phone on silent before she left. Kagura sent a slick text to her. She really wanted to talk to Tomo in the strictest confidence. Sakaki was quite quiet as was Osaka. Chiyo...well she got all the souvenirs in place for everybody. After the ride home, Tomo checked her phone. She caught up with Kagura.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, but not here," Kagura said.

"Where are we going to.." Tomo started.

"Follow me," she ordered.

She followed Kagura to a very secluded spot. There was nobody there to bother them. There also were no eavesdroppers to ruin their conversation. Tomo was quite quiet. Kagura _knew _she had to speak up. She took Tomo to a bench that was just nominally there. Once they took a seat, Kagura then took out a bag of candy she purchased on the way home. She offered for Tomo, but she refused. The ice suddenly broke.

"Kagura," Tomo said, "I should have taken your warning seriously..."

"Wait, are you sure?" Kagura asked. "I mean, you really don't know yet."

"I know...but it feels like this girl is just tearing at me," she admitted.

"You're pissed with her from a couple of weeks ago still aren't you?"

"I am..but...I think that I have to think things out."

"That's a good idea...I mean you did tell me straight up you weren't willing."

"I know...but it feels different," Tomo admitted.

"You better sort out your feelings first before you do anything rash," Kagura warned.

Tomo definitely took this seriously. She knew it wasn't going to be any easier. In fact, she knew she'd have to face Yomi in school. She wasn't pissed off at all. Her mood towards Yomi had changed. She wasn't exactly happy, but she wasn't exactly pissed off. She was quite confused. She didn't know where to go next. She also didn't know how best to continue on. There was one thing for certain, Tomo's mood was about to go from bad to worse. That was going to be quite gradual...but it was going to really suck.


	4. Act 4 Pure Snow

Tomo's Wish-Act 4 Pure Snow

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

It was that Monday after the trip to Magical Land. Of course...Yomi snapped when she receivied the wrong present from Tomo. That didn't work well, as Yomi rightfully lost her temper. Later on, after everything was straightened out. Yomi got her gift that was a snow globe. Chiyo felt bad because Yomi couldn't attend. She felt a little special. Later on, before the end of the day, it snowed. After school, the girls got into a snowball fight. The fun was over, as Yomi got herself sick again. Later, Tomo was in her winter jacket. She was on her way home when she looked out. She was the pure white snow. She reasoned that it would clean everything that happened a few weeks ago. Osaka caught up with her. Kagura was doing some strength training, she couldn't exactly get lazy. Osaka saw a random snowflake fall. Her mind started to click into overdrive.

"That's...a diamond!" Osaka declared.

"What are you talking about?" Tomo asked.

"Oh, they said no two snowflakes are the same size," Osaka answered.

"You'll catch a death if you stand out here without a jacket, or coat," Nyamo warned.

"I kinda forgot my coat..." Osaka then said.

"Go check the coat room...you're the only person here with the last name Kasuga," Tomo suggested.

"Oh! That's right, I remember now!" Osaka declared.

"What about you?" Nyamo asked.

"Well...I'm not exactly loafing," Tomo said. "Chiyo's with Sakaki today...something about a cute cat book."

'Honestly...is that a reason to run through the halls?' Nyamo thought.

Osaka returned in her winter coat. She also was in a 70's style cap that kept her head warm. She got chills quite easily. Tomo had a woolen cap over her head. It was new, and matched the color of her brown skirt. They started home. It was quite quiet. Tomo thought that Yomi was quite cute in the snowball fight. She clutched her school bag in a tight fist. She nearly had a Sakaki-type cute fit. She suppressed it quickly, and Osaka noticed.

"Tomo are you okay?" Osaka asked.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" Tomo tried to play off.

"It's like you're a more evil version of Sakaki," Osaka returned brutally.

"Hey...watch it..."

"You know...you may be the first one to land a girlfriend of all of us," Osaka observed.

"Osaka, what exactly are you _attempting _to try to say?" Tomo asked confused.

"It ain't even that hard to figure out," Osaka said, "you got a crush on Yomi...and don't want to admit it!"

"Do you care to put it to a test...?"

"You've been stealing looks at Yomi, even more in gym class!"

Tomo knew she was caught. She expected Kagura to make that bold declaration. especially since she made that declaration she was into boys. Osaka also noticed one more thing. Tomo would have genuine emotions for Yomi. That is...when she was pissed with her, she had remorse. Especially taking the two weeks' grounding. When she was teasing Yomi, she felt bad about it. Then, when it came to stealing glances, she did it. It was very clear during the gym classes. She looked to her friend, and needed advice.

"I don't know if I'm genuine..." Tomo admitted.

"Don't worry...it'll come to you when you least expect it," Osaka answered.

"How long should I give it?" Tomo asked.

"I don't know, maybe when you're _really _sure!" Osaka smiled.

"Hey this is your stop is it?" Tomo asked.

"It is," Osaka said softly. "If you want to hang out my parents will be alright with it."

"Maybe later," Tomo said, "now, I have some business to take care of."

"Just remember what I said," Osaka smiled. "It'll come to you when you least expect it!"

That was something that scared Tomo. She _knew _that she was right. Things like this tend to be a bit rough. She's seen other kids go through this...and it most was rejection. Would she be rejected just as hard? That was something weighing on her mind. She and Yomi knew each other since grade school...maybe even since kindergarten. She groaned. If she were rejected it would be way too awkward. Especially since Yukari was way beyond lazy to change her classes. She came in, and her little brother was playing his video game.

"DAMN IT!" he cursed "THIS CHEATING SON-OF-A-...!"

"Hey calm down," Tomo calmed. "Just remember the code I taught you."

"That would work if I were off-line," he sighed.

"Campers taken you out again?"

"Yup...they're so annoying."

"Don't lose your cool," Tomo said, "you're going to wake up the neighborhood."

"Wouldn't they be awake anyhow?" he then asked.

"I believe so," Tomo replied dryly.

He then remembered exactly what Tomo said. The next game he took out the camper, and did some very...shocking moves to celebrate his victory. Tomo went to her bedroom. She was about an hour into her homework assignments. She was having problems. She was thinking of everything Osaka was saying. She also was thinking about her own fears. She had an even worse fear about being rejected.

"What...if I lose her as a friend...?" Tomo asked herself softly.

Her phone went off, it was Kagura. Tomo immediately answered. She told her exactly what Osaka had told her. Kagura felt it was reasonable. However, once she got into her own fears. That was a quite different story. She sat down, and groaned.

"Really, you picked the worst possible time to be falling..." Kagura groaned.

"I couldn't help it," Tomo protested.

"I suppose...but just don't force it you know," she warned.

"I need to do a lot of thinking," she added.

"This really would suck..."

"Considering how long we've been friends..."

"You better think of something!"

Kagura really hated for this to happen. She then calmed down long enough to tell Tomo to finish her homework. That was the best course of action. Once the call ended, Tomo finished her assignments. It was nearly dinnertime. She decided she had better at least go and clean up. She then changed into the winter version of her pajamas. It was just a button-up shirt...with no collar. It also was a V-neck. She also had on heavy sweat pants. She definitely wasn't about to catch the death like Nyamo said. It wasn't a quiet affair, as usual Tomo asked if she could eat in her room (since it was take-out). Her mother realized something was wrong.

"Who's hurting my daughter...?" she asked with rage.

"Nah, don't worry about it," her son said. "She's just in love with somebody."

"How can you tell...?" she said surprised.

"Easy, she usually would had joined in my celebration takin' out a camper," he admitted.

"Did you do your homework yet?" his father asked.

"I did...I come home before Tomo does," he answered.

"Good," he said...then turning his attention to his wife, "we do need to support her regardless."

Mrs. Takino knew he was right. This was her daughter...and regardless...she was going to protect her child. She went upstairs. She saw Tomo just laying in her bed. She came in and kissed her on her forehead. She then decided then and there to have a talk. Tomo was very grateful for her parents. She listened in as her mother made her point quite clear. About ten minutes later, Tomo got the point. Her mother did leave her with some comforting words.

"Regardless of what happens," she started, "the person you admit to will still be your friend."

"Thank you," Tomo said, "I really needed it."

"I went through the same thing with your father when I was your age...It wasn't exactly easy."

"Were you two life long friends?" Tomo asked.

"Not exactly...he used to pick on me until I slugged him on his nose," she returned.

"Yikes, he probably loved you from then on," Tomo said jumping a bit.

"True," she said, "then again, I never _did _say I was the one who went through that gauntlet."

Tomo smiled. In fact, she did picture her father catching a wicked left hook just the same. She decided to lay down just until she can go to sleep. She really was confused. On the one point, she loved Yomi. On the other point, she did not want to risk her friendship. This was something that may need to be addressed soon. She knew now the stakes were high. She also had a compound problem. She didn't exactly know _how _if her feelings were true, or false.


	5. Act 5 Tomo's Dream

Tomo's Wish-Act 5 Tomo's Dream

by

triviatrap1982

I don't own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma

Tomo called it a night. She hasn't slept in class for a long time. That is, after Yukari gave her justice...she wasn't willing take her chances. She decided she was going to go to sleep. She placed her phone on her nightstand, then turned her light off; and she made sure that her radio was off, then curled into her bed. She drifted into dreamland. Unaware of what kind of dream she was going to have...she was in for an adventure. She then found herself...in a very dark corridor. She started walking. It felt like the hallway was never ending. She felt...some of her clothing shed. First, her tops...exposing her breasts...then her sweatpants exposing everything else. The more she walked, her clothing was replaced. She now was fitted in a snow-white summer dress. Once she got to the end of the Corridor...she opened the door. She found herself in a field full of sunflowers, and jasmine. She looked down and stepped carefully. The ground felt like carpet. That is, it felt like house carpet. She laughed, when she passed through the jasmine fields. It did tickle her a bit on her bare arms. She came on a very grassy hill, which was under a cherry tree. She came to Yom, who was in a similar dress.

"Tomo-chan, come on up," Yomi said sweetly.

"Yomi-san, what are you planning?" Tomo asked softly.

"I'm planning a picnic for the both of us," she smiled.

Tomo went up to Yomi's position. It _felt _like the dream was going to take a turn. It did. It started to rain...and Tomo fell in a bottomless pit. Before it got any worse...she woke up quick as flash. Her clock flashed 1:18 a.m. She went to the bathroom, and washed her face in cold water. She dried her face off. She couldn't exactly go back to sleep, just yet. She went to the kitchen to get some of the left over juice. She poured a glass, and sat at the table. Her father came down.

"Kiddo, it's quite late," he said yawning.

"I had a nightmare," Tomo said softly.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well...if i remember...it started with me walking down a very long hallway..." she started, "then, I was briefly naked, and I was in these snow-white clothes."

"Go on," her father requested.

"Then, I was in a field of flowers...jasmine and sunflowers I think...and Yomi was on a hill," she continued.

"Did she invite you to do a picnic related thing?" he asked.

"Yup, and I ended up falling into a bottomless pit," Tomo finished.

"Try to get some sleep," he said. "Yukari will have a cow if you're late."

"I will...I need some advice..."

"What's up?"

"How should I take that?" Tomo asked.

"I don't know," he started. "You should take it as it comes you know...think about how your brother deals with getting a losing move on a video game."

"I think I should do the opposite...he has a rage quite tendency..."

"Not that," her father said, "when you stopped him from making a huge mistake."

"Oh...when that camper took him out...and he got his revenge," Tomo remembered.

"Right," he said. "In your case, you do need to get back to sleep to see how he dream ends...because it will screw with you."

Tomo knew her father was right. She put her glass in the sink, and kissed him on his forehead. She went upstairs, and went back to sleep. She closed her door, and she went back to sleep. Again the dream happened...and again the same result. Only this time, Tomo found herself in a dark void. With a spotlight over her. Still in a now, tattered white dress. Yomi wasn't there. Nobody was there. She called out...there was no answer. It was echoing her name back. Tomo got scared. She felt like she was abandoned. at that point. There was no reason for her to feel that way. Tomo again woke up...she wanted to cry. She wanted to break down. She decided she was going to put on a brave face. That is, she was going to be her pre-angst obnoxious self. Then again...she couldn't even put on a false face. After she got ready for school, she picked up her MP3 player. She got the FM tuner on, and placed it on the smooth jazz channel.

"Oh yeah," Tomo said, "something I can have for the day."

"You had a bad dream?" her mother asked...as her dad groaned. He dropped his toast butter side down.

"Yeah, it was terrible..." Tomo said evenly.

"If you want to take a day, I'd understand," she returned.

"I can't," Tomo said. "Eventually, I do have to face up to whatever's causing me to have these dreams."

RIght as Tomo put her shoes on, she was greeted by Osaka and Kagura. Tomo explained the dream to them...both went pale as a ghost. Osaka quickly interpreted the dream as something bad. She decided at lunch...she was going to go to the old building with Tomo and Kagura. On the hour, Osaka got the two and left. Sakaki wondered what was going on. Yomi figured they were going to try to copy incorrect homework. The ironic part is that Tomo has started to do her homework correctly.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Tomo asked.

"That dream...I want you to go over in detail what happened," Osaka ordered.

"Yeah, that's major," Kagura said, taking a seat. She locked the door so nobody would wander in.

"Well...how it started...I was in a very long hallway...stripped briefly, and changed into a snow-white dress," Tomo started.

"Was there a door that led to anywhere?" Kagura asked.

"Yup, a flower field of jasmine, and Sunflowers..." Tomo continued.

"Go on," Osaka ordered.

"Well, Yomi was there on a hill, and she asked me to sit with her..." Tomo continued.

"I think this is going to be a bit worse than Kaorin's new year's dream," Osaka said plainly.

"It is...once Yomi opened up that picnic basket...I fell into a very dark pit...once i hit rock bottom..."

"It's the feeling of abandonment," Kagura said boldly. "She doesn't know who she can trust about now."

"That's beyond bad," Osaka said. "You can't feel like that!"

"She can," Kagura said. "The worst thing is...the feeling always come against best friends..."

She was right. Tomo knew exactly where Kagura was coming from. She has read those angst-filled romance novels. She knew this was the very first thing that had happened. She personally had seen how some of her other friends had gone through this. It was not very good at all. Kagura knew they'd be eating here, so she got their lunch from the co-op earlier. She looked over to Tomo who felt like somebody sucked he energy out of her.

"Tell me, did you have trouble sleeping?" Kagura asked. "You have had a rough time during class."

"I have," Tomo said softly.

"I just hope you don't do it during Yukari's class..." Osaka groaned.

"Right, she's been on a tear these days," Kagura warned.

"I can ask to go to the nurse's station," Tomo reasoned.

From there, they ate their lunch in relative quiet. Osaka knew to keep quiet about it. She didn't want to earn the wrath of Kagura...who exacted justice against Tomo a couple of times. After their lunch, they went back to the classroom. Everybody minded their own business. They assumed they didn't want to clean up the classroom for after. They also were groaning because they had to stay in-class for the health unit, taught by Nyamo. Today's topic, was healthy sleeping habits.

"Okay," Nyamo said, "many of us are guilty of poor sleeping habits."

"What kind of poor sleeping habits?" Chiyo asked.

"Let's take somebody like Osaka," she started, "she tends to be a night owl, and gets punished by Yukari harshly."

"Yeah, the last time, I slept sitting up without realizing it," Osaka rememberd. "It wasn't worth it."

"Now, we're not here to judge," Nyamo said. "There's a lot of things we do without realizing it."

"Like what for example," Tomo asked.

"For example, some of us have a huge meal after seven...not giving enough time for proper digestion," she started.

"Oh...is that how sometimes bad dreams happen?" Tomo asked.

"It depends on the person, but it has happened," Nyamo answered.

"What about those who have a routine but still are on the wrong end?" Kagura asked.

"That depends on what else you do before bed," Nyamo said. "You really _can't _exercise and expect to get some sleep."

This lecture went on quite quickly. Tomo actually took notes. Secretly...she wanted to do something more. She wanted assurance that she wasn't going to be abandoned by Yomi at all. Yomi noticed that Tomo wasn't her usual self. She thought she was sick, or a boy was making her that way. She was half right. She did not know it was it was her. In fact she was quite clueless. She did do one simple thing to quell Tomo's fears.

"Hey...what's going on?" Yomi asked.

"Oh, I just had a very bad dream," Tomo started.

"Have you eaten before bed?" Yomi asked.

"Sometimes, but it wasn't that bad..." Tomo trailed off.

"You should try to have some white water sounds to help you sleep better," Yomi suggested.

"Yomi...is there anything else I can do?" Tomo asked. "I've been going to bed early these days."

"There's not much you can do," she said. "Just don't force yourself to go to sleep."

Tomo's fears were unfounded. She still felt Yomi was that far away. This is when they're both in the same classroom. Later on...during clean-up duties, Tomo swept the floor. She was thinking about how things are going with Yomi. Sure sometimes they got a bit rough. However, she loved Yomi dearly. She then regret making fun of her weight. Yomi was not fat! She was crazy flexible, and athletic. She never understood why she obsessed about her weight. She saw Yomi get that look in her eyes. She decided she was going to tell the truth.

"Hey Yomi, what's going on?" Tomo asked clear across the room.

"Damn it!" Yomi roared, "I was in the middle of..."

"Let me guess...you're counting calories for imaginary weight," Tomo huffed.

"What...no wise-ass remarks?" she asked confused.

"Damn it, you're not fat!" Tomo hissed.

"You...I mean..." Yomi started as she really didn't comprehend.

"I mean if you want to watch your weight for health then do it," Tomo said, "don't do it at the price of your health!"

"I never thought of it that way..."

"Listen...I know I've made fun...but I'm sorry for that..."

Yomi really was surprised. She didn't know if Tomo was sincere. However...this wasn't registering on her radar. Tomo still felt Yomi would abandon her a bit. After all, Tomo came out and was making her point. Yomi was trying to make sense of everything. Why would Tomo suddenly come out like that. Was she being sincere...or was she just playing? What did she have to gain by telling her all of this. Either way...she put Yomi on notice that things were going to change. Yomi then sighed, and decided she was going to have to ask around. Though...Osaka and Kagura would be the worst candidates. However, she really didn't know that they know exactly what was going on.


	6. Act 6 Sentimental Value

Tomo's Wish-Act 6 Sentimental Value (Sometimes) Carries Cash

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

It has been a solid week since Tomo had that dream. She had it again. This time she was in that room with the spotlight. She called out...still...and heard the echo. She then felt a sharply cold breeze hit her. She was forced to walk to the west of the room, and she the dress, and the sandals. Tomo was topless again. She was in white panties. She then got into a heavy sweat shirt...a pair of blue jeans. She also was in socks, and a pair of boots. She opened the door, and it was the same field, but a different landscape. There was no longer sunflowers, and jasmine there. It was now a tall, grassy field. She saw Yomi sitting under that same tree.

"Hey...do you need somebody to sit with?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, I do," Yomi answered.

"You shouldn't be lonely," Tomo said softly.

"Would you sit close to me?" she asked blushing.

"I will," she agreed.

Tomo sat close to Yomi. She beckoned her to come closer. She complied. However...something snapped. Yomi went in for the kiss. She surprised Takino big time. She returned the tender kiss. With a bit of a tear running from her cheek. Yomi wiped it off and held her close. They did lay on the blanket close together. Tomo didn't know that her sweatshirt was a button-down type. Yomi did realize it. Before the dream got _very _good...her alarm clock buzzed. Tomo woke up, and took a look at the time.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I guess I can't get a continuation...it was good too..."

She then looked down and saw a boob was popped out of her top. She quickly adjusted herself, and went for the shower. She remembered she was a very active sleeper. After her shower, she was dressed. She was at breakfast. She was in a better mood. Though...she wanted badly to confess to Yomi. She couldn't do so at all. She was scared. She didn't know exactly what to do. She decided she ws just going to give Yomi a friendly gift...but what could she give?

"What's up?" her brother asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about going to the mall after school," Tomo started.

"That's right, it's allowance day," her father said.

"Here you go," her mother said. "Don't spend all in one place."

"Wow, this is quite generous," Tomo said surprised.

"We know you worked hard at school, so it's our little gift," her mom said smiling.

Tomo smiled. She also had money she had saved up. from about a couple of months. She knew she wanted to get something that's actually acceptable. Something also of sentimental value. She grabbed her bag, and made sure everything was in it. She also grabbed her winter coat, and put on her woollen cap. Her dad did try to derail her plans, but her mom stopped him. She reminded him that _he _was going to be responsible for getting the groceries on the way home. Tomo decided she'd volunteer. Her mom thought it was a good idea. She gave Tomo a copy of the list, and she nodded.

"I'll get it after school," Tomo said, with a salute.

"Good, now don't be late for school," she nodded.

"You have a good day now!" Tomo yelled, as she went to the front door.

She popped in her ear phones and she walked to school. She was alone today. It seemed that Kagura and Osaka may have had a late night. She used the FM tuner to go to the smooth Jazz station. Tomo wanted some peace and quiet. She was well aware of how things were going to be. Tomo became a bit subdued. In fact, many wondered if she was naturally calm, and not a wild cat. Whatever, Tomo decided she was going to enjoy her day. She didn't expect running into Yomi.

"Morning!" Tomo greeted happily.

"Hey there, did you sleep well?" Tomo asked.

"Yup," Tomo said, turning down her player, "it seems the weather makes everybody calmed."

"That's a valid idea," she added. "What are you listening to?"

"Oh...I just like this for the mobile FM tuner," Tomo said. "I listen to the smooth Jazz station a lot."

"Is it anything like traditional?" Yomi asked interested.

"It is...but a little influenced by pop, and Rhythm and Blues," Tomo answered as best she could.

"The best thing about an MP3 players is that you don't have to wait an eternity for your favorite song," Yomi remarked.

"I would be able to...but my dad has the only laptop for his work," Tomo admitted.

"That sucks," she said, "maybe if you were able to get your own computer..."

"Probably...I'll ask my dad when he gets home from work later," Tomo suggested.

The two walked to school. Tomo had her music still at a level she can hear. Yomi was quite talkative this morning. Once they reached the school...Tomo took her earphones out. She placed the MP3 player in her backpack. She was going to use this at lunch time. She took off her woolen cap. She also replaced her shoes. Yomi wondered where Osaka and Kagura were. Both are rushing in huffing. However, both failed to do their homework yesterday. They were going to be in a world of hurt. Well, the day went on quite slowly, even slower for those who didn't do their homework. At lunch time, Tomo ducked out with her bento and went to a different room in the old building. Yomi followed her and this time took a seat.

"You usually are with everybody else," Yomi started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Tomo said, "I'm just looking for my own little quiet place."

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to be alone," Yomi said.

"You can sit with me," Tomo said. "I am by myself at home a lot so..."

"Do you stay in your bedroom after dinner?"

"Yup, I'm usually reading a comic, or something unproductive," Tomo joked.

"That's good to do sometimes," Yomi smiled.

"I know I have homework...but I need time to myself."

"Do you have any plans for after school?" Yomi asked, as Tomo ate.

"I have to go to the market today," Tomo answered.

"Oh, I guess we can hang out another time," Yomi said disappointed.

"Don't feel bad," Tomo said.

Yomi felt bad. However, she she knew Takino was right. There was no reason for her to feel bad. Tomo decided it'd be best for the group to hang out together on the weekend. It was way too long since they were able to hang out. Homework was becoming more of a burden. Also chores were becoming more of a headache. After lunch, Tomo smiled. She gave Yomi hat same grade-school grin. It promised she wasn't going to let Yomi off the hook just yet. After school, she went to the grocery store. She ran into Sakaki who was grabbing some snacks. She was going to be alone since her parents were with their friends for dinner.

"Miss Sakaki," Tomo started, "I thought you weren't into sweets and such."

"Oh...I'm getting something for when I do my homework," Sakaki answered.

"Right...your parents are going out right?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, they should be home by their curfew...they have work in the morning."

'Wow...that's weird,' Tomo thought.

"Are you picking something up for dinner?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes, I think my dad would forget," Tomo returned.

Tomo picked up everything on the list, and paid for it. Sakaki was a little upset. She wanted to walk with Tomo, but understood. That is, Tomo's mom would have her in a bad place if she was late in getting things. Tomo returned, and kicked her shoes off. Her mom smiled. Tomo handed over the bags. She started to hand over the change, but her mom allowed her to keep it. She in fact encouraged Tomo to use it for her pleasure. She kissed her mom on her cheek. Once in her bedroom, she started her homework. Sakaki sent a text to her...saying she needed company to study with. This put Takino in a bad spot.

"Hey mom," Tomo said coming down, "Miss Sakaki wants me to study at her house."

"I suppose you can go," she said, "you should take an extra uniform if you can't make it back home."

"You're not disappointed?" Tomo asked.

"Nope," she said, "but can you try to be home by 10?"

"I will try," Tomo said.

Tomo first went to a gift shop. She found a necklace with a locket on it. It was quite expensive. Tomo only had 35,000 yen now. She groaned. It was something she couldn't afford. However, the clerk was sympathetic. He has tried to get rid of the solid gold necklace since forever! It sat there on his shelf for about five years. He's had it cleaned so it wouldn't be tarnished. However, people just didn't want it.

"Hey kid," he said, "This is a pure gold necklace I've tried to sell."

"It's too bad it's so expensive...about 90,000 yen," she said sadly.

"Well, I will let you have it for 20,000 yen...I am willing to take the loss," he offered. "I'll throw in these two gold bands for free."

"You had trouble with those as well?" Tomo asked.

"Yes...the sooner the three items are gone the better."

"Draw up a receipt," Tomo smiled accepting.

She paid the 20,000 yen. She secretly tried on the first band. It exactly fit on her left hand. She wanted to share the second one with Yomi. She had to be on the sly. The shop owner in total took a huge hit. However, he was unwilling to have items sitting around. He knew he was going to take a huge loss either way. Tomo, finally, arrived at Sakaki's house. She greeted her tall friend, and they went to the living room. Tomo noted that she has a love affair with cats, that now is well-known.

"Miss Sakaki, why can't you keep a cat?" Tomo asked.

"My mom is allergic to them," she answered. "My parents thought it'd be best not to keep a pet."

"Oh," Tomo said, "that's too bad."

"Do you have your homework?" Sakaki asked timidly.

"I do," she answered directly.

"Okay, maybe I can teach you some of the things you're having trouble with," Sakaki then noted.

"Hold on a moment," Tomo said.

She shot a test to Yomi asking to come to Sakaki's place. Yomi declined. She was quite busy with chores and homework. A second text revealed that she did forget about a huge house cleaning that was going to take place. Tomo nodded and let it go at that. She then got to her homework. She actually was paying attention in class. The homework session went a lot quicker than they imagined (or at least felt like it). Sakaki noticed the little gift bag on the table.

"Did you buy something on the way here?" Sakaki asked.

"I did, the poor shop owner had a tough time getting rid of it," Tomo answered.

"Are you trying to impress Miss Yomi?" Sakaki asked.

"Where'd that come from...?"

"I noticed you've done a lot of your homework on time, and accurately," Sakaki then answered, "you didn't even ask to copy mine."

"I guess I really am trying to impress her," Tomo admitted.

"Have you had erotic dreams?" Sakaki asked.

"I nearly had one this moring...I wanted to call for a continuation," Tomo said, fuming.

"When you wake up write what happened on your dream," Sakaki said. "They're telling you something."

Tomo then heard from Sakaki...more in depth about how erotic dreams work. The stronger they are...the more real the relationship for that person is. Sakaki ventured a guess that Tomo didn't just _like _Yomi. She ventured she was in love with her. Tomo actually blushed. She knew her feelings were strong. But didn't realize her feelings were coming to the surface, and being that obvious to everybody else. Sakaki did offer something though.

"I will be with you no matter what," she said. "even if it doesn't work out...you won't be alone."

"Thank you," Tomo said smiling, "you're the best."

"Do you have a curfew?" Sakaki asked.

"I do, before ten," she answered.

"I can walk you home...it's dark out."

"Let me gather my things," Tomo requested.

Sakaki smiled. She at least was able to have some company. Tomo actually checked her notebooks to make sure it was hers. Once everything was collected, they were off. Sakaki kept to her concentration. The Kamineko couldn't even break her concentration. When Tomo approached him...he bolted. They ran into Kaorin. She was on her way home from the library, and she really _didn't _want to deal with her parents. She held it together for her sake.

"Hey there," Tomo said, "check out any good books on astronomy?"

"I have," Kaorin answered. "It's a shame it's too bright here...it makes stargazing a nightmare."

"Hey, I see Orion," Tomo pointed out.

"That's one of the easier ones to pick out," Kaorin said.

"What about the princess Cassiopea?" Sakaki added.

"She's only in the summer time," Kaorin answered.

Kaorin decided to join up with them. Once Tomo was home, she let them on their way. It started to get too uncomfortable. Dinner was ready right when Tomo came into the door. However...she had no way of knowing her dad also picked up the same things. He actually did remember to pick them up. Once her mom made her aware of the fact...Tomo couldn't help but to laugh. Her father also couldn't help but to laugh as well. This was one situation where they had decided was just a humorous event. Tomo really had no idea her feelings were going to be thrown into high gear.


	7. Act 7 Tomo's Valentines Play

Tomo's Wish-Act 7 Tomo's Valentines Play

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

Tomo hasn't been able to finish out her dream. It started the same way. However, she got a lot further. Tomo didn't realize that in her dream...she and Yomi were going to make love. She writhed on her bed moaning in her sleep. She actually lied perfectly still on her back. She didn't move at all. She felt a shiver down the front of her body. Tomo had unbuttoned her pajama top. At this point, she was beyond blissful. However...she moaned in her sleep.

"Yomi...not there...go there..." she moaned out.

Well, whatever happened in her dream must have worked. Tomo arched and smiled. Once her alarm clock rang and she woke up. Tomo got her continuation. She then looked down and blushed. There was no way she kicked her sweat pants, panties off in her sleep. She blushed...she realized she had one of those erotic dreams. It was powerful. She was embarrassed because she didn't want to admit this to her mom, or her dad.

"Tomo, get up!" her mother urged, "the bathroom's open!"

"I'm coming!" Tomo chimed

"Honestly, the dreams you have..." her mother said. "I'm wondering if you actually paw in your sleep!"

"HEY, DAMN IT!" Tomo roared.

It was way too early for her to get into an argument. Bottom nudeness be damned, she rushed to the bathroom and took her top off. She got into that shower like she was on a mission. Her mom went in and saw exactly why Tomo was enraged. She blushed and quietly took the blankets and pillow cases. She also would have to rent a cleaner today to get that stain out and fast. For now she quickly went to get spot remover, and did a pre-treatment. After the rather...uneasy and awkward breakfast...Tomo was off. She was now with the entire gang. She couldn't entirely share exactly what happened. She also had a bag.

"Oh...I wonder what you're doing with that bag?" Yomi asked.

"You'll see," Tomo smiled.

"Well, at least it's a little warmer," Kagura noted.

"Spring is almost here!" Chiyo cheered.

"Hey that means we can get into are sexy summer uniforms!" Tomo announced.

'She's her old self,' Yomi thought. 'Though...if I could make my skirt a _little _shorter...'

"I wonder if the cats will be out," Sakaki said softly.

"With your luck, they will be mean," Kagura returned.

"But...they'll listen if you talk to them," Sakaki defended.

"Yeah right, like hell they will!" everybody, save for Chiyo," exclaimed.

Once they were at school, Tomo wasn't exactly hiding what she wanted to do. She and her mom made chocolates for everybody. First went to Kaorin. Then she passed it out to all of her friends. It turns out, that Chiyo had small chocolates made as well. The exchange was quite simple. Tomo understood that not everybody would had been able to give a chocolate. She and Chiyo left two...one for Nyamo and Yukari. After, she was looking to the blackboard. Tomo hated when Yukari just wrote a well-known paragraph on the board. That meant she didn't get any sleep. There were points where she couldn't make it out at all. Tomo had something extra for Yomi. She wanted to give her something that really would seal the deal. She really didn't expect anything back. She had to do so when there wasn't anybody around. She got her opportunity. Nyamo was out for the day, and didn't want the class to do anything new. It turned into a study period. Tomo sneaks out and went to the library. Yomi came up behind her.

"Hey there," Tomo said, "I got something for you...just because I could."

"You really shouldn't do that..." Yomi said concerned.

"Trust me, you're going to like this," Tomo said.

"Alright, what is it?" Yomi asked unsure.

Tomo handed over the necklace. There was no way she was going to leave that undone. Yomi was skeptical...but was surprised. She tentatively put it on and she loved it. She tucked it away. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen. A few hours later, at the end of the day...Yomi inspected her neck. It didn't turn green from the chain. That was a good sign. She then noticed the locket. She figured exactly what to do. She opened it, and there was a recent picture of them at a summer festival. Yomi read the message...it just had a single word...forever. There was no way Yomi could figure if it was friendship, or something more. After she ran into Tomo and blushed. She quietly gave thanks, and walked away.

"Was it too much?" Tomo asked, quite unsure.

"I don't think it was," Sakaki answered.

"What else did you get?" Kagura asked.

"Okay you have to _promise _on your life not to tell anybody," Tomo warned.

"Promise rings..." Osaka said softly, "that's the next step..."

"We have to respect her wishes," Sakaki warned. "We have to let Tomo do so on her own time."

"Right," Osaka said, "there ain't any need to rush."

Kagura nodded in agreement. Chiyo was quite clueless on what was going on. Tomo realized she was going to find out sooner, or later. She would have rather it been later, and not sooner. Also, she really wouldn't want to weigh her down with things...she shouldn't worry about just yet. Tomo decided she was going to walk home on her own. She wanted to think things through. If Last night was any indication...she'd have to _at least _hang out with Yomi from here on out. That is, she can't really ask her to date, without doing anything before hand. She caught up to her, and panted. She was tired.

"Hey...Yomi...would you like to hang out?" Tomo panted tiredly.

"I definitely will...how about Friday night?" Yomi accepted.

"That would be perfect," Tomo returned.

"This is quite sudden..." she started.

"We rarely hang out together," Tomo reasoned.

"That's true," Yomi acknowledged.

"Great, see you Friday at six!"

Yomi really wondered what got into her friend suddenly. Still, it was a nice change of pace. Yomi was quite worn down from spending a lot of time with her family. She loved her parents, but she needed some time out of the house. Even if it was for a couple of hours. Tomo also wanted to get away from her family as well this Friday. Her brother was having his friends over. That was going to be chaotic. Yomi suggested that Tomo stay the night over at her house. Tomo's heart raced.

"I definitely would take you up on that!" Tomo declared. "Though...I'll have to let my parents know."

"I will have to ask my mom, but I hope they say yes," Yomi said.

"Your patience with them has worn thin has it?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, it's bad to say that...but sometimes I just need a break."

"Yomi...fair warning...I might need to sleep on a futon..." Tomo started.

"Have you had one of those erotic dreams?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah..." she blushed, "let's just say as soon as I get home..."

"Oh, you got the continuation," Yomi interrupted. "Your mom will be pissed."

Yomi wasn't kidding. As soon as she got home, Tomo got read the riot act. However, her mother hugged her. She understood what she was going through. She then apologized. She realized the same thing happened to her when she was younger. Tomo then asked about staying with Yomi on Friday night. She had an idea. She called Yomi's father, and explained the situation. He agreed to let Tomo stay for the weekend. He had talked it over with his wife...and she agreed. They were planning also on having a quiet evening out. They reasoned that it's time for them to get a break from each other.

"Thank you," she said...then hung up. "You are lucky her parents understand."

"Definitely...I did tell her to get a futon on standby..." Tomo started.

"Yeah, you can't help what you do in your dreams can you," her mom remarked.

"Where's dad anyway?" Tomo asked.

"Oh...he's in Canada on a business trip," she returned.

"That's not fair..." Tomo started.

"I know..." her mother said. "Your brother's friends are way too loud."

Tomo nodded. She went upstairs to do her homework. Her mom also told Tomo she'd have to order in. She was going to go to her bridge club. She understood. She knew her brother probably got sidetracked. He called a head and said he was going to be spending some time at a billiards hall. She gave him the verbal once over...worse. She gave him by the time she left for her bridge club to get home...or else. He complied. After about ten minutes, he bolted in the door. His mom smiled. She really didn't want him hanging in those places...no matter how upscale they were. Tomo was in her room. She was about finished with her homework when her brother knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said, "you have a minute?"

"I do," Tomo said looking up, "what's going on?"

"Aside from mom chewing me out...I actually like a girl..." he started.

"Just be yourself," she said. "Sure it's alright to be nice, but don't be fake."

"Oh...thank you," he stated, "I needed that."

"I'm going to order us a pizza," Tomo started. Their mother left enough for the largest one they can get.

"We have no more juice..."

"You can run to the store and get some," she said. "I'll order...do you want something extra?"

"Oh...how about you get those cheesy bread sticks," he asked.

Tomo nodded and ordered. It was going to be about forty minutes. Her brother came back from the store, with a lot of juice. Tomo knew something was up, when she spotted bottles of Soda. He ordinarily wouldn't drink it unless something was wrong. She then remembered, and she sat him down. He experienced his first heartbreak. The girl he liked, was already taken. She failed to tell him about it. She sighed, and hugged him. She assured him it'd be okay. He noted that he was lucky he saw her true colors now. He really didn't want to find out later. Once he pizza arrived, the two did something that was quite rare...they had a quiet, civil conversation.

"Mom got on your case too?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered, "sex dreams suck!"

"Don't worry about it," he said, "we guys...have the same dreams...though it's more than a bother for us."

"You'd want to sneak in the blankets, and sheets, to the laundry."

"I know," he smiled, "though...do you know about...?"

"You mean?" Tomo made a return lewd gesture with her left finger in a circle...and using her middle finger.

"Yes...just not with another..." he started.

"I am...I just do it when the house is empty," she admitted, "and in the shower."

They both laughed. Tomo decided she was going to enjoy her weekend with Yomi. She at least was going to try to get some snacks. The night did wear on...as their mother returned from her bridge club. She saw Tomo and her son laying on the couch just out like a light. She put the pizza away. Then she grabbed two blankets. She put them over, and kissed them on their forehead. She didn't have the heart to interrupt their sleep. Tomo had a smile on her face. She was looking forward to going to Yomi's place.


	8. Act 8 A Weekend Part 1

Tomo's Wish-Act 8 A Weekend at Koyomi's Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

Once Friday morning came by. Tomo had packed up. She had some extra clothing, and underwear. She also had her charged MP3 player and Phone. There was one thing she didn't exactly have, her brother's confidence. Still, she accepted, and she was going to go through with it. She brought her charger for her Phone and MP3 player as well. She didn't want to be caught unprepared because she's been adding a lot of songs. Thankfully her father left his laptop behind so she could finally do her list. Though, she did have to get up extra early _just _to make it happen. She yawned. She knew she was going to be in a bad position today at school.

"You're up early," Mrs. Takino said.

"This is the only time I can use dad's computer to do my list," she yawned.

"I'm just going to buy you a laptop when he gets back," she sighed.

"Thanks...I can barely do written reports," she returned grateful.

"You're quite lucky...when I was younger...I still had to learn to use a typewriter."

"True, though considering there was only one computer...that was the fastest option," Tomo agreed.

"Maybe you should stay home today...I don't see you staying off of Yukari's bad side if you sleep in her class."

"I went to bed early yesterday, after I was done with my homework," she noted.

"You really are trying to impress her are you?"

"I am...though I don't think she notices," Tomo returned.

Her mom wanted to make an inspirational speech, but it was too early. Once Tomo finished with her father's computer...she logged off. Still, he was excited about the weekend with Yomi. She didn't expect that _this _was going to happen. However...she realized that her emotions now were going to mess with her badly. On he one hand she was going to be alone with a cute girl...the problem was that Tomo didn't want to tip her hand.

'Son of a bitch!' Tomo mentally hissed. 'I totally forgot about one major detail!'

"Hey are you ready for school?" Her mother asked.

"I'm ready," Tomo said.

"Good...now have a good day," her mother said.

Tomo really didn't expect what would happen. She then was contemplating the possible events in her head. She concluded that way too many things can go wrong. She wanted to make things go perfectly. She knew that wasn't going to happen. The best thing she could do was take it as it came. She prayed that Yomi would have a futon available. That is...she didn't want to screw up...at least she wanted to so as minimally as possible. At about dismissal time, Tomo was at the shoebox. She was met by Yomi.

"Oh hey," Tomo started, "do you mind if i run home to grab my bag?"

"That's not a problem," Yomi said.

"Thanks," Tomo said. "I must have my mom lock my bedroom door."

"Why what's going on?" Yomi asked.

"My brother's friends are coming over this weekend," Tomo answered bluntly.

"Oh...I hope there's enough soap..."

"He won't in front of mom...or dad..."

"Hey, I'll pick you up at about 5:30."

Tomo agreed. She knew Yomi was very strict about punctuality. That is, she had perfect attendance for school. That is, aside from the snowball fight last month. Tomo came in. Her brother was taking down stock. He gave her a silent nod as she went to her room to change he clothes. After, she asked her mom to lock her door. She didn't want her brother, or his friends, snooping. She got the hint. She decided to wait until Tomo left. She really didn't feel like locking, and unlocking the door. Tomo took one more thing. Her key chain from Magical Land. She's not left it alone for any reason. Once 5:31 came by, Yomi arrived. She found that Tomo was already ready to leave. Once they left, her mother locked the bedroom door. They then went to Yomi's place. Once there, it was quiet and empty.

"Where are your parents at?" Tomo asked.

"They decided they were going to go out to dinner," Yomi answered.

"Oh, they decided everybody needed a break from each other," Tomo observed.

"We spend a lot of time together, so some time apart is a good thing right?" Yomi returned.

"May I set my bag in your bedroom?" Tomo asked.

"Oh sure," Yomi said. "I will have some sort of dinner ready."

"Hold on a second," Tomo said, searching through her pocket-book, "here we go, I still have a thousand yen to contribute...it's not much.."

"Don't worry about it," Yomi said, politely declining the offer, "you're a guest here after all."

Tomo smiled, and went to the bedroom. She noticed there was no futon there. She groaned. She remembered the space limitations of Yomi's bedroom. Especially since her desk and bed take up so much room. She just sat her bag down. She couldn't pull any stunts. Her conscious was playing havoc with her. Now, a normal guy's emotions for a cute girl...alone...was starting to mess with her big time.

"Well," Devil Tomo said laughing, "you can do all sorts of things to her."

"Like what?" Angel Tomo popped in.

"You know...a little of this...a little of that...maybe even _it!_"

"That's too perverted!" Angel Tomo hissed.

"Yeah what are you going to do Goody-two-shoes!"

The bad part of Tomo's emotions got a smack from the good part. Tomo was conflicted. She decided to carry on the best she could. She returned, and Yomi had her homework out. Tomo was wise to bring hers. After all, in Japan, weekend homework is very much a normal. Tomo didn't bother to ask Yomi to copy. In fact, she knew Yukari would really let loose. Yomi nodded over, and so very genuine effort from Tomo.

"Tomo...what has gotten into you?" Yomi asked.

"Well...it started a while ago," Tomo said, "there's no way I'll be able to graduate at the rate I went through then."

"You definitely have stepped it up," Yomi said.

"Yup, that I did," Tomo said, uneasily.

Yomi picked up that Tomo was nervous for something. She couldn't figure out exactly what was going on. Tomo heard the bell ring. It was the take-out delivery girl. Yomi got her wallet, to pick up the food. Unlike Tomo who preferred pizza and such...she preferred Chinese foods and such. She returned and placed the food in the kitchen. She didn't want their homework to get messed up. After about another hour of their homework...they then ate. It was cold at that point, however...Tomo preferred it.

"Yomi," Tomo started, "do you usually eat the vegetables?"

"Sometimes," Yomi said, "there are other times where it isn't..."

"Right," Tomo said understanding, "it just disagrees with you violently."

"What about you?" Yomi asked.

"I eat them all the time," she said. "More than double since my dad has the same problem."

Yomi giggled. Tomo wonders why. A bit of the chilli sauce on her nose. She smiled, then got a napkin. Tomo giggled. it felt like she was a young child. Tomo blushed. She learned a lesson quickly. After that incident. They sat down and just talked for a while. They didn't know it...but a major test of their faith, and friendship, was about to take place. That is, Tomo was sitting down on the couch. She was contemplating asking...but she didn't want Yomi to get into trouble.

"Tomo," Yomi started, "If you need to use the shower..."

"Oh thanks," Tomo accepted, "I have a pair of pajamas."

"I have a wash cloth, and a dry towel for you," she returned.

"I shan't take long!" Tomo said smiling.

'Who says 'shan't' these days?' Yomi asked mentally. She rolled her eyes.

About twenty minutes later, Tomo was showered, and dressed. She waited for Yomi. In the meantime, she read a stray magazine that she had. Yomi had one of those high-fashion magazines. Of course, she saw _little _use in that. Yomi came in, and she saw Tomo sitting on the floor. She didn't want to impose. She invited her on the bed. Yomi couldn't find a clean futon before tonight, and cleaning them took an entire weekend.

"Well...okay," Tomo said tentatively, "you know I toss in my sleep."

"It's okay," she said, "I'm used to it."

'I hope I don't have those dreams,' Tomo thought.

"You take the inside part of the bed," she then pat the spot where Tomo would sleep.

She climbed in. it was quite...tentative. In fact, Tomo _wished _she had an extra pillow and blanket. That would have been a lot safer. Still, she reluctantly took the offer. The night was going well. Until...her dreams just took the best of her. It was the same dream. As it turned out...Yomi had the same kind of dream. She wasn't going to be open to admitting that to _anybody _at anytime soon. Yomi, unlike Tomo, did not realize exactly what was going to happen the next morning. Her parents wouldn't know exactly what would happen that morning either.


	9. Act 9 A Weekend Part 2

Tomo's Wish-Act 9 A Weekend at Koyomi's Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

She climbed in. it was quite...tentative. In fact, Tomo _wished _she had an extra pillow and blanket. That would have been a lot safer. Still, she reluctantly took the offer. The night was going well. Until...her dreams just took the best of her. It was the same dream. As it turned out...Yomi had the same kind of dream. She wasn't going to be open to admitting that to _anybody _at anytime soon. Yomi, unlike Tomo, did not realize exactly what was going to happen the next morning. Her parents wouldn't know exactly what would happen that morning either. She didn't realize that she was taking Yomi _very _close. She was in her sleep, and had her hand wander. Yomi giggled since that was a soft spot she tickled. The very next morning, they woke up. They realized what happened...and they quickly backed off. Tomo found her right middle finger was a little bit...moist.

"What...just happened?" Tomo asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Yomi answered...a little bit miffed.

"Remember when I asked a couple of days ago for a Futon?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah...I didn't think we'd play spoons..."

"I am going to keep quiet on that."

Tomo knew there was no way she would win any argument. Yomi tried her hardest to feign being alright. Tomo had a tougher time than she did. She did swallow her pride. She decided to go to the shower. There was no way she was going to talk to Yomi for a while...at least when things are still raw. She didn't take long in the shower at all. in fact, she only did just wash he hair quickly, and gave her body the once-over. Yomi did the same thing likewise. Tomo was already dressed up. She was now debating on if this was a bad idea. Mrs. Mizuhara saw Tomo's face...and quickly realized what happened. She took her glasses off, and sighed.

"I am sorry about that," she said. "We forgot clean the futon."

"It is not your fault, or hers..." Tomo said softly.

"Okay, it's too early to send you home," Mrs. Mizuhara said, with a slight sigh. "Will you at least stay through the afternoon?"

"I will," Tomo agreed.

"I am sure it was an accident..."

She figured out what happened. She also figured out why there's now an awkward silence between the two friends. Her husband came down. He rubbed his eyes. He saw the girls sitting there. It was something wrong indeed. He just quietly sat at the table, and didn't question it. Tomo sat nervously at the table. She felt she couldn't make things _worse _than they are now. Yomi also was in the same situation. She sat there, and tried to play it cool; but she couldn't even expect what was going to happen next. The breakfast went on very quietly. After, Tomo holed up in Yomi's bedroom. She put her MP3 player on to try to get her mind under control. Yomi came in. Tomo stood up, and she turned off her MP3 Player. It wasn't even eleven in the morning. Well, Mizuhara wasn't exactly happy with the situation. She saw the fear in Tomo's eyes, and decided to take her anger out on her.

"Well...I certainly hope _you _enjoyed it..." Yomi said angry

"Well...yeah," Tomo blurted out.

"I knew it...you wanted to get with me just to..."

"Look damn it," Tomo hissed, "I _warned _you ahead of time that I'm that kind of sleeper!"

Yomi was blinded by anger, to see the point. This was very rare for the life-long friends to actually go at it. In fact Yomi's parent's rushed up to see what the commotion was. It was becoming heated very quickly. Tomo started to just _tune _out Yomi at that very moment. She quickly realized that this wasn't going to end well. She made a very bold move. She stepped up and she decided to get loud.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A DAMNED MOMENT!" Tomo barked.

"W-what did you just...?" Yomi said stunned.

"You're not even _trying _to listen are you?" Tomo asked very upset.

From there...it happened. Yomi slapped her _hard _across her face. Her parents were definitely shocked. They let her leave the room to cool off. Tomo, quietly put away her MP3 player...and removed her phone from the charger...and put the charger away. She sat down on the floor. She wanted to break down and cry. Mr. Mizuhara went to go check on Yomi. She locked herself in the bathroom to cool down. Her mother sat next to Tomo.

"I'm...sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay..." Tomo said still in shock. "I'm sorry to be offensive...but I won't stay for dinner...or for the rest of the weekend."

"I understand," she answered.

"I am sorry for being a bother..."

"No, we were just bad hosts in general," she returned. "Do you have everything?"

"I do," she said.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

"I'll be alright," she returned.

She stood up and collected the rest of her things. She saw the locket that was opened. She quietly walked out. She wasn't sure if they would make it past college entrance exams. She quietly went to the front door, put her shoes on. Once she was finished...she slipped out unnoticed. Yomi calmed down...just enough to want to talk to her. However, she was nowhere to be found. Her mother, gave her "that look" that sent her back about a meter.

"Young lady," she said, "regardless of what happened...you didn't act accordingly."

"I know," Yomi said.

"You better figure a way to make it right..." she warned. "Your friendship is depending on it."

"I...don't know..."

"The only advice I can give you is think about it," she said. "Considering the circumstances...grounding you would be a bit too easy."

That wasn't what Yomi wanted to hear at all. Her mother had a trick for making it set in on her behavior. That is, she did intervene when needed. However, in a case like this, she believed in letting them learn. This was a tough lesson for Yomi to learn, that is...she was the one who start the argument in the first place. Outside...Tomo was walking home. She really didn't want to deal with anybody. Kaorin spotted her...and knew something was up. She rushed over to talk to her. She really didn't want to talk...and Kaorin understood. She also understood that Sakaki, Osaka, and Kagura needed to know. She shot them a quick e-mail from her phone. She got the first call from Kagura.

"Do you know what happened?" Kagura asked.

"No, she didn't want to tell me _anything _of note," Kaorin reported.

"We'll back off," Kagura warned. "There's no reason to have things get out of hand."

"Right...I'll let everybody know," Kaorin returned.

"I'll talk to Yomi..."

"No that's way beyond dangerous!" Kaorin warned.

"We better figure out what happened and fast!"

"Right, but we need, also to do so delicately."

Tomo arrived home. Her brother's friends have left by the after noon. He saw the look on Tomo's face. He also saw the red hand mark. He quickly realized that things didn't exactly work out. He rushed to the freezer and got the hot/cold pack. He left it out of the freezer for a good reason. he handed it to her. He then went to his mom. He told her what happened. She was furious. He did talk her down from doing anything on her behalf.

"Mom," he said, "I think I know what happened..."

"Explain to me," she ordered.

"Tomo _did _warn Yomi about how she sleeps...and well...it wasn't taken seriously," he answered.

"Did...they...spoon?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they did," he answered honestly.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"She's downstairs in the living room," he said. "It's not even half-past noon yet."

"I'll call Yomi's parents to ask some questions," she said.

She did just that, while she unlocked Tomo's door. Mrs. Mizuhara confirmed exactly what happened. She apologized for Yomi for how things went. She apologized. She then was shocked to find, that she was going to let Yomi learn a hard lesson. She also was informed that Yomi wasn't grounded...this would be something that would punish her worse. Mrs. Takino then made one very important point.

"Tomo will be punished just the same," her mother said. "She and Yomi were lifelong friends..."

"That's why I hope everything is patched up," her friend said.

"Thank you for taking Tomo for the night," she groaned. "If anything happens major..."

"I appreciate it."

Once her mother ended the call...she went to Tomo. She thought she was in trouble. She instead hugged her. She felt safer at home...and probably in her room. Her mother decided that it'd be best for her to lay down for a while. Out of respect, her brother canceled whatever plans. His friends understood. Many of them who were too tired to party. Tomo just was on her bed, sitting there...wondering if she and Yomi were over before it even began.


	10. Act 10 A Tear can Tell Part 1

Tomo's Wish-Act 10 A Tear can Tell Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

The weekend had slowly left. Tomo woke up. She gathered her homework. She left her MP3 player at home. She didn't exactly want to be bothered. She packed her lunch box quickly. She also took extra cash. She decided she was going to get to school early. She really didn't want to face her friends, after all...did Yomi tell everybody what happened? She prayed not. She didn't fell betrayed...she was right back to feeling abandoned. The argument on Saturday morning was weighing on her mind. Sat down on the stoop to put her shoes on. Her dad came back early from his trip from Kyoto. He heard exactly what went on...he missed her on the afternoon she came back. She was not in the mood to joke, or eat.

"Hey," he said softly, "what happened on Saturday?"

"A very bad thing," Tomo answered.

"Your mom was walking around the issue," he said seriously.

"To the point...I accepted that damned invite to go to Yomi's place."

"What happened?" he asked again.

"You see...it started before...and I warned Yomi about my sleeping patterns," she answered bluntly.

"Okay, this is way too serious," he said. "what happened between bedtime, and wake-up"

"I spooned her," she answered honestly.

"I see," he said. "She got pissed despite your warnings?"

"It went down hill from there," she continued. "After breakfast...maybe about an hour...we had an argument."

"Were there words exchanged?"

"Yes...and it...ended with me on the receiving end of her slap..." she finished, trying to keep her composure.

"From there, is when you came home early," he finished.

"Yeah," she said, "it is."

"You have to keep things on the level," he said. "I don't know how things will turn out...but I pray it's for the best."

Tomo nodded. She slowly stood up. Her father helped her up. He gave her a pizza pocket he warned up. He told her if she's going to skip breakfast, she needs to eat something. She nodded, in agreement. Once she left...she ate the pizza pocket. she tossed the carton in the public trash carefully. Then, she arrived early at the school. It also was a surprise for Yukari who decided she just was going to walk. She had tried to call Nyamo for a ride over the weekend...but they fell through. She got sloshed big time.

"Tomo, what are you doing here this morning?" Yukari asked.

"I had to think about things," she returned clutching her bag.

"It looks like you had a rough weekend," she noted, "I haven't seen you out, and Chiyo's worried about you."

"She is?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, I can tell something bad happened," she answered. "I don't know what it is...but I'm pretty certain it involved Yomi."

"It did," she answered. She was very embarrassed that Yukari figured out the basics.

"Listen...the best thing you can do is let it play out," Yukari said in a soft tone. "You have your friends who can back you up."

"I hope things do play out..." Tomo said. "If I don't have my head in the class, just send me away..."

Yukari figured out that Tomo's heart was hurting. It felt like somebody just took a sledge hammer to it...and broke it to a billion pieces. She let Tomo on the grounds as soon as the janitor unlocked the gates. Tomo followed Yukari into the classroom. While she was the class' vice-rep...she wasn't feeling up to doing anything. In fact, she wanted to back slide into her old ways...that is as the annoying jackass wildcatter. She first dropped to the shoebox to change, then she went to her class. Tomo was very heartbroken over how things happened. This wasn't supposed to happen! She thought that it was going to be like those late-night cable shows. She thought it was going to be that dirty. Instead, it turned out like an episode of that American Soap she saw last Christmas. She didn't realize Kaorin came in early...she was in a daze.

"Hey mission control, to space cadet Takino!" Kaorin said, loudly snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, Kaorin...you're here early," Tomo observed quietly.

"So are you...I already figured out what happened," she noted.

"Why didn't you...?" Tomo started.

"In a situation...time is needed so it won't be awkward," she answered. "Trust me...it was worth it."

"Though...I needed somebody other than my family to talk to then," Tomo said.

"Takino, you're going to have to let go of what happen and move on," Kaorin warned.

"I don't know exactly how to do it!" Tomo snapped.

"Calm down," she urged, "even if you have to skip Kimura's class to take a cry...just do it!"

"That...sounds like a good idea," Tomo remarked.

"I know you love her...just take things carefully."

"What about you?" Tomo asked.

"Honestly...on Sakaki...I only admire her," she started. "If I were to fall in love with her, it'd be pretty damned special."

"Would you feel the same...?"

"Everybody is different," Kaorin admitted. "Eventually, I do want to start a family after I'm settled."

"Thank you," Tomo said, "I've not said that enough to you."

"You're welcome," Kaorin said. "I'll talk to the others, and warn them to just..."

"I think you're right," Tomo interrupted, "I have to figure this out myself."

"Don't forget you have back-up if you need it," Kaorin said taking her seat besides Tomo. "After all, like Miss Sakaki...I've got your back too."

Later in the day...Tomo felt very out-of-place. She has taken her notes, and tired to move on. It just was becoming too hard for her. When English class came up, it became too much to handle. Tomo just stood up and flipped the desk violently. She then ran out to the roof. This surprised _everybody _in that instant. Yukari wasn't happy about how things happened. She had tried to send her out...but she was insistent. She also knew she couldn't punish Tomo.

"W-what was that?" Yomi asked, shocked.

"I...I don't know," Chihiro answered.

"Alright, calm down class," Yukari ordered. "She'll be back on her own time."

"Ma'am...should we clean up that area?" Kagura asked.

"Yes," Yukari said bluntly, "I'll need some help."

"Hey what happened here?" Nyamo came running in.

"Tomo snapped," Kagura said honestly.

"What the hell happened this weekend?" Nyamo wondered out loud.

"I don't know...but find her and make sure she's alright," Yukari ordered.

Tomo was on the rooftop, in somewhat cold temperatures. She was crying very hard. She just wanted to curl up there and die. Her emotions got the best of her at the _worst _possible time. She couldn't even explain away even the circumstances. She knows she'll be yelled at by the principal, and by Yukari. She felt alone at that point. She let a tear run down her face, when Nyamo came up. She had some tissues.

"Tomo...what's the matter?" Nyamo asked, approaching softly.

"I just need to be alone," Tomo warned.

"Here...if you're going to be up here to catch a death," Nyamo said handing over the tissues.

"I feel like...less than dog shit to be honest with you," she said...with a still quiver in her voice.

"Tell me..." Nyamo said softly, "did anything happen to you over the weekend?"

"Yes," she answered, "it was very bad."

"I'll leave it at that," Nyamo said. "You get back to class...Yukari's waiting for you."

"Yes ma'am...may I stay a bit?"

"Alright...you're sitting out PE today," she then said.

She understood. She blew her nose, after all the crying happened. She went down, and faced the Principal. He was ready to tear into her...but was urged not to, by Yukari. He simply warned her that anymore outbursts, and she's sent home for the day. Tomo bowed. She went in and apologized to the class for interrupting her. She found all of her homework and notes on her desk still. Her lunchbox was in her coat cupboard. She _waited _for lunch to come...she just wanted to run away to a very secluded spot of the school. When lunchtime came, word spread about her outburst. Many wondering if Tomo really mended her ways. However...she had one back-up in the prodigy in her class.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" Chiyo snapped.

"Yeah! If you got something to say then say it to her face!" Kagura hissed.

"What's going on here?" Yukari asked annoyed.

"N-nothing ma'am," a kid said, "just a simple misunderstanding."

Yukari was in no mood. The two idiots ran off, and bumped into the Principal. He tore into them like it was no tomorrow. The two felt worse than Tomo. She only flipped a desk, and disrupted class! Chiyo saw Tomo. She tried to play off what happened...but she knew better. Mihama saw the tracks of her tears on her face. She decided she was going to talk with her later. Hopefully at a time at her choosing. However...she had no idea that the time was going to be separated only by less than 30 hours.


	11. Act 11 A Tear can Tell Part 2

Tomo's Wish-Act 11 A Tear can Tell Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

Tomo had returned home from school. Her mom had received a call from Yukari. She wasn't pleased with how Tomo acted. She gave her a 24-hour cooling period. That is...Takino was going to be in her bedroom for the better part of the evening. She also took away her phone, laptop, and MP3 player in the interim. While she understood why she did it, she couldn't exactly condone it either. Tomo went straight to her bedroom quietly. She didn't exactly want to be bothered with anybody. Her brother heard what happened through Chiyo, and he was concerned.

"Mom...do you think that maybe we're being a bit tough with her?" he asked.

"I know...but you can't flip a desk at school..." she said softly.

"Though she really _does _have friends who care for her," he returned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Some kids were taking trash against Tomo...and Chiyo stepped up," he answered.

"Wow...that little kid has some guts," she said surprised.

"She also had Kagura's backing too."

"That is something I came to expect," she then returned.

"Mom, I can't help shake the feeling that things will be coming to a head soon," he said.

"What do you mean?" she then asked.

"I think I know why Tomo is taking things this hard...she absolutely _is _in love with Yomi."

"We have established..."

"Hear me out," he said, "think about it...those dreams...her emotional outbursts...and those strong feelings...what do they mean?"

"You're right," she answered quickly, "I never thought of it like that before."

"I do understand why you want her to cool down," he said.

"Would you talk to her?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "she's finding that love ain't exactly what it's cracked up to be."

He went to Tomo's bedroom quietly. He softly knocked on the door, and let himself in. He saw her do her homework. Chiyo had her notes photocopied so she could get everything down. She didn't copy down the answers. He sat on her bed and was quiet. She noticed him. He figured, she saved him the heartache...he was going to save her sanity, and her friendship. He also had some advice for him since he met a more down-to-earth girl.

"Tomo," he said, "I heard what happened."

"Oh..are you here to.." she started.

"I can't judge...I did things that would make the hairs on your neck stand," he returned.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Are you truly in love with her?" he asked.

"I don't...I mean..." She stumbled.

"I'm an outsider, but I think you are," he returned bluntly.

"What can I do about it?"

"You need to be honest with Koyomi," he said seriously. "If you can't do that...then what makes you think any relationship will work."

"I just don't want to force it now..." she started.

"Then you better not take too much time," he said, "if lose out on Koyomi...you will regret it."

Tomo knew he was right. She couldn't take much more time in messing around. She decided she was going to talk to Yomi when the cherry blossoms start to come in. That was considered a very quiet time in the grand scheme of things. She knew her was right...she couldn't take too much more time. She was wondering if exactly if then if she was waiting too long. She wanted to go for a walk...but couldn't. She finished her homework, and went on her bed. She was too lazy to even bother putting on any pajamas. She was in just her bra and boxers. Tomo felt emotional again. She again cried into her pillow. This was the second time today. Only this time...she had some sort of privacy. It didn't get any better. In school, she felt lifeless. Even her readings of assignments were flat. Teachers grew very concerned. Kimura even sent her to the nurse's station. There...she took her temperature.

"Your temperature is normal," the nurse said, "it's at 37° Celsius."

"I'm sorry for taking your time," Tomo said flatly.

"I believe you should have just stayed home today," she said. "You're too much of an emotional wreck."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You're not the _only _kid to flip a desk," she returned honestly. "I did that when I came here 20 years ago."

"You were a student here?" she asked.

"Yes," she said, "I was about your age when I moved here."

She was very shocked. She knew the nurse was strict, and no-nonsense. Still, she was right. Today probably would have been a day to stay home. She was returned to class...it was the end, and Tomo Missed a lot of information. Sakaki had kept notes, and decided she was going to let Tomo copy them. There was no way she was going to let her flunk. This day too went quite terrible. In the evening...Tomo had been crying again. It was becoming too much. She needed something for validation...anything. She ran into Chiyo who was on her way home from the store. She knew exactly what Tomo was going through.

"Tomo...were you crying?" Chiyo asked.

"I was," she answered.

"I already know..." she said.

"How did you figure it out?" Tomo asked.

"I figured it out when everybody didn't want to tell me," she returned.

"Wow...that sucks," she said flatly.

"I don't know why you're having trouble of this at all," she said honestly...with a bit of anger to her voice.

"Wait a minute," Tomo said, as she picked up the tone, "tell me exactly what the trouble is!"

"You can't face Yomi in private, and she can't do the same for you!" Chiyo snapped.

"I...never thought of that..." she relented.

"You know...if you're in love with her...I can't stop that," Chiyo said honestly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Takino added.

"It's nobody's business...after all, shouldn't it be _you _be entitled to your happiness?" She returned.

"You're right..." Tomo said,

"Tomo...are you really in love with her?" Chiyo asked.

"I am," she answered.

"Then don't you think she should know that?"

"She deserves to know it," she said. "Even if she doesn't want to...my soul will be cleared."

Chiyo nodded. It took _this _long for Tomo to see the light. When she returned home, she was a lot calmer. Her head was also a lot clearer as well. She went to her bedroom, and went into he closet. She found a dress she rarely wore. She tried it on, and it still fit. It was a purple dress, with spaghetti-thin straps. She looked in the mirror, and she started to feel a lot better about herself. She then decided she really was going to take action. She was going to use the next few days to plan out her attack. She also got the two rings from her dresser and knew that they'd have to come into play. In a nutshell...Takino wasn't about to lose Yomi as a friend, or a lover. Her only obstacle...would Yomi accept her. That was a bridge she was going to cross when she got to it.


	12. Act 12 Night of the Cherry Blossoms

Tomo's Wish-Act 12 Night of the Cherry Blossoms

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Azumanga Daioh. It is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

It had come time for the cherry blossoms to bloom. Tonight was the night to see the brilliant petals before they shed down to the ground. Tomo was very much aware of what was at stake. She sat on the rooftop, at lunch overlooking the city. Chiyo and Kagura joined her up there. It was directly after school, when they met. Tomo had her plan of attack...she just was unsure on how to go about it. She remembered what Chiyo said...she needed to be honest.

"Hey guys," Tomo greeted, "what brings you up here?"

"We had to get away from the boredom of the Library," Chiyo said.

"Yeah, I have a little time before training," Kagura added.

"Oh, you're trying out for the nationals in swimming?" Tomo asked.

"I always was," Kagura said softly.

"Listen," Tomo said, rising from the bench, "you're going to do your best...because it's what you do."

"Thanks," Kagura said, "by the way...you forced many girls to confess their feelings to whoever they like."

"I'll see you both later," Tomo said, "I have to get home!"

"Wow, there's a huge change with her," Kagura noticed.

"I know, it's like she's on a mission," Chiyo returned.

While Chiyo went to go find Sakaki to walk her home, Tomo was walking confidently. She wasn't about to let _anybody _get in her way. She ran into Kaorin, and Osaka. They saw her walk with a purpose. They knew what was going to happen. They didn't stop and question her, as they tried to get a prime spot to watch the cherry blossoms. She nearly sprinted past Sakaki who was wondering where the fire was. Chiyo came by and knew.

"She's a woman on a mission," Chiyo said simply.

"I hope she succeeds," Sakaki said quietly.

"I _know _she will," Kaorin added.

"This probably is one of he most epic nights ever!" Osaka added.

The girls had to agree about what was going to go down. Tomo came home, and her parents wondered exactly what was going on. Tomo rooted through her closet. It was that _same _white dress that she wore in her dream. She forgot she had even had it! She went to the bathroom and she took a very thorough shower. Once she finished up, she got dressed. She was exactly as she was in the dream. the same bra, the same panties...everything. It was a bit cooler out for the shoes...She decided she was going to wear a jacket as well. She then was on her way to find Yomi. They haven't spoken since that incident. Yomi decided she wanted to make things right.

"Koyomi," Tomo started, she only called her by her real name when she was serious, "how are you?"

"I'm well Tomo," she started.

"I'm on my way to find a spot to watch the cherry blossoms...do you want to watch with me?"

"I would like to."

It still was awkward. Tomo remembered to bring her little clutch purse. She had what would be the rings inside of it. Her mother had helped her keep them cleaned. There was no way she was going to let them get tarnished. There was one thing. Her heart was conflicted. She couldn't exactly figure how to tell Yomi. Yomi...likewise...was having some stronger feelings. She too didn't know how to tell Tomo exactly how she felt. The fact is...she was too embarrassed to admit it. Tomo stopped a the 7-11 and picked up some pork buns. She handed Yomi one. Yomi still had self-esteem issues on her weight.

"Hey...are you still obsessed with your weight?" Tomo asked bluntly.

"I am," Yomi admitted.

"Why...the way I see it," she said, "if you can eat right, then you'll be alright!"

"Are you saying that...?"

"There's no reason for you to go on a diet in the first place," Tomo then stated. "Do you think I'd abandoned you if you were fat?"

"No, I don't think you would," Yomi answered flatly.

"Exactly...if people can't accept you for who you are...then they're the biggest idiots on the planet earth!"

That definitely got her attention. Tomo really wouldn't have abandoned Yomi if she were fat and out of shape. Quite the opposite...Tomo would have been her friend. She also would have encouraged her to not had eaten as much. Takino smiled. Yomi was a bit taller than her...but she really admired her. Things then were reset. Still, there was one thing weighing on Tomo's mind. She needed to talk to Yomi about it.

"Remember, that day I came to your house...?" Tomo started.

"Oh...I wanted to talk to you about that," Yomi said.

"What happened there?" Tomo asked...nearly about to tear up.

"I overreacted," Yomi admitted.

"I shouldn't have..." Tomo started.

"No...I am the one who should have listened..." she stopped. "I was more upset with myself that I didn't get to give you the same feeling."

"Oh...wow...I never knew..." Tomo said.

"Honestly, I did liked what you did," Yomi admitted.

"Listen...I know I wasn't of right mind, or body...but I really don't want our friendship to end," Tomo started tearfully.

"It isn't gong to end," Yomi said.

She figured out that Tomo at least wanted friendship forever. She still couldn't figure out that Tomo wanted more. Later that evening...they were at a prime spot. The street lights came out, and they had shined on the trees. Tomo then found a spot. It wasn't exactly on a hill, but it was good enough. there was a wooden bench that was there. They sat down. They continued to talk about things. It was before the sleepover incident. Tomo decided she was going to be direct.

"Koyomi...I have to confess something," she started.

"What's on your mind?" Yomi asked.

"You see...I had a crush on you since forever," she started, "last Christmas...you made a wisecrack that made me question if it was more."

"Oh...was that the one about being the last girl on earth, and such?"

"Yes...from there I went through emotional hell."

"That's...why you flipped the desk...?"

"Yeah," Tomo said, "in fact, the only reason why I wanted to sleep separately from you was because of my sex dreams..."

"Wait, they were about me?!"

"They definitely were," she answered honestly, "if you were wondering...it was enjoyable."

"I was hoping..."

"You were hoping for a similar dream?"

"Yeah...you've infected my dreams."

"When you say it like that..."

"I'm sorry," Yomi said, "it's just you never got out of my head at all..."

Tomo figured out what was going on Yomi was trying to confess to her! However, she was too embarrassed to do so. The moment wasn't an awkward silence. It was also very tense. a petal from the tree fell on Tomo's nose, and she giggled. She brushed it aside, and smiled. Yomi giggled. It felt like when they were in grade school. The same thing happened, and Tomo frowned. she didn't know what to do. She instead, now smiled. She looked dead at Yomi, and she was going to make her declaration.

"Koyomi...I'm confessing that I love you!" Tomo declared.

"What...wait...I mean..." Yomi stammered.

"Damn It! I don't want to be without you...why the hell do you think I had 'forever' inscribed in your locket?!"

"I...just don't know what to say..."

"I want you to be mine...forever," Tomo then said plainly.

Tomo put Yomi on the spot. She laid it out on the line. Yomi really didn't know exactly how answer. She didn't wasn't being pushy. She then took out the gold ring...she placed the back-up ring on Yomi's finger. It fit on her left ring finger. Yomi was unsure on what she wanted to do. Tomo looked in here eyes lovingly. She wanted Yomi to say yes. At this point...Yomi knew her intentions. Tomo just made things just a bit difficult. She now has a choice...a very big choice...

That's the end of this Story...it continues in the next series Tomo's Desires


End file.
